Romance in the Fright
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This is a fic I wrote especially since Halloween is coming up. This fic shows a whole new side of Mimi. And yes, it's going to be a mimato. Their school is having a dance, but the gang has to face more than just an ordinary dance night, what if they have
1. Romance in the Fright 1

The Romance in the Fright  
  
"Um... a little to the left. No, that's too much. Just a tiny bit back to the right. There, that's perfect!" M imi said excitedly as Tai and Sora hung the banner up. The banner read : Fright Night in blood red letters.   
  
"You know, this is just a Halloween School Dance. It doesn't have to be perfect." Tai said. He had to admit, Mimi has a way of working people out. His muscles haven't been this sore for a long time.  
  
"With me as the head of the decoration committee it has to be. And plus, we have to finish it anyway, so why not do a good job? I mean, it's not that often when you can have a Halloween Dance on Friday the 13th." Mimi replied simply as she checked off the box next to banners. "And plus, now all we need is to put a couple of fake spiderwebs here and there and then we'll be done."  
  
"Why can't we do this later when my muscles stop screaming at me with pain?" Tai complained.   
  
"And you used to say that I complain too much? You should be happy that Danny volunteered to get some of his guys to help with the rest of the scary decorations. I mean, this is just the first part. Damion and I are going to make this a dance no one will ever forget." She said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, especially my muscles." Tai muttered a little too loud. Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where should I put the table, Mimi?" Matt asked as he walked in carrying a round, wooden table.  
  
"Uh... You can just put it there for now, thanks Matt." Mimi replied as she flashed him a smile. Matt looked down and picked up the table to hide his blushing face.  
  
"Yea, whatever." He replied cooly. 'You can't let her know that you have a crush on her. Uh uh, it is definitely not happening. Me? With her? No way! Just play it cool.'  
  
Mimi tried to shrug off the cold reply. Even though she hid it pretty good on the outside, her insides are practically shattering. 'Chill girl. You've always known that he doesn't like you. So what if he's a little protective of you? He just like you in that brotherly sisterly way like he's protective of T.K. You knew that! So don't seem so surprised.' She threw the bag of cotton for Tai to catch, but instead of catching it, it hit him straight in the face. "Now get to work or we'll never get this done."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm thinking now that I should've made you leader back in the digiworld." Tai mumbled. Everyone chuckled a little at the surprising remark. Especially coming from him.  
  
"Oh, so now you realize it." Mimi said with her hands on her hip. Everyone laughed even more.  
  
"Hi guys, I just came by to drop off a few groceries for the dance. My father said that the business is so good these days that he offered to donate these for the dance. Can I get a little help here?" Yolei said as she came in the cafeteria door with bags of groceries ringed around her wrist, some in her arms and one that she's trying desperately to balance on her head. Mimi, Matt, Sora, and Izzy quickly came to assisst.  
  
"Hey, where's Tai? Come get some groceries!" Mimi shouted to Tai. But the only answer she got was a loud snore. They turned around to find he leaning against the corner of the room and his legs stretched out on the floor. His mouth was wild open as he breathed loudly.  
  
They all sighed as Matt sneaked over to him. He approached him softly so he won't wake him up. Everyone else stifled giggles. Then finally, when Matt got closed enough, he screamed in his ear. "THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE! LET'S GO!"  
  
Immediately, Tai jumped up from his spot. "Wha-? What happened?" Everyone uncovered their mouths and laughed heartily. He turned around and found Matt practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Finally he figured out what happened and took revenge. He tickled Matt until pain striked his stomach as the laughter increased.  
  
Mimi wiped a few tears of laughter from her eyes. "Okay, stop it Tai. We need to get to work. And when I say work, I don't mean sleep. Yolei, can you bring those to the kitchen? Sora, Matt, why don't you help her? Izzy, did you finish calculating how much floor space we have after we put all the furniture in place? Izzy?"  
  
"Um... hold on, Mimi." Izzy said. Mimi turned around to find Izzy practically buried with grocery bags. "I appreciate your help, Matt, Sora."  
  
"Well, you said you got them." Matt joked as he took a few bags.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." He said glaring at Matt.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. You were talking to your sweetheart, Yolei." Yolei and Izzy immediately turned eight shades of red.   
  
"Okay, then Yolei, can you finish Izzy's calculations for me?" Mimi asked with a giggle.  
  
"Uh... ok." Yolei said, trying to keep that comment in the back of her mind. Immediately, she went over to Izzy's laptop and started typing away.  
  
"Why does Yolei and Izzy get to do the easy work? I mean, I have to do all this and all they have to do is type in a computer." Tai complained.  
  
"Tai, if you don't be quiet, I swear..." Mimi said as she glared at him.  
  
"Oo, you better back off then." A masculine voice came from the doorway.   
  
"Exactly. So what are you doing here tonight? Your crew is working tomorrow night, Damion." Mimi said to her partner. He was tall and had dark hair and fair skin. The most noticeable feature about him was his ice blue eyes. They were mesmerizing.  
  
"Well, I wanted to check out where I'm going to put everything. Do you have the floor plan?" He asked politely as he began to walk towards Mimi.  
  
Matt looked up from where he was sitting at the mention of Damion's name. He never liked him. He always flirted with Mimi, the girl who Matt had secretly liked for a long time. Matt glared at Damion with cool blue eyes.  
  
At the feel of the glare, Damion turned his eyes to Matt. Matt tensed as the two pairs of blue eyes made eye contact. There was a great difference though. Matt's eyes were filled with warmth, security, and hope. Damion's eyes were filled with hatred, loneliness, and a chill that sends shivers down your back. But for some reason, only Matt noticed.  
  
"So Mimi. I'm on my way home so do you want me to give you a ride? Before stopping maybe we can get a bite to eat." Danny offered as he placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder. Matt tensed at the thought of Mimi saying yes.  
  
Mimi thought for a bit. "It's really nice of you to offer, but as you can see, I need to stay here and give Tai more work. Maybe next time. And plus, I'm biking home with Sora. (AN: Sora and Mimi share an apartment) Tai! Get to work!"   
  
"Well, all right. Just call if you need me. Bye." Damion said as he walked out of the room. Mimi and Matt sighed simultaneously in relief. They looked at each other and blushed a little before they looked away.  
  
"Uh... These groceries are heavy, Yolei, however did you get them here?" Matt said trying to hide the fact that he sighed because Damion left. 'Would you stop being so obvious?'  
  
'Would you quit thinking that he might care about you?' Mimi mentally kicked herself. "Why don't we work on this tomorrow. I'm getting kind of tired."  
  
"Oh, so you get to stop when you're tired." Tai teased. But all he got back was a glare. "Okay, I'll back off."  
  
"Thank you. Come on, Sora. Let's go home." Mimi said as she began walking out the door with Sora right behind her.  
  
Mimi walked faster than usual towards the bike racks. Sora just trailed right behind her, making sure that she's keeping up the pace. They cut through the park and stopped to rest at the water fountain, which is the exact center of the park. "Energetic tonight?" Sora asked as she panted for energy.  
  
"No, it's nothing." Mimi said with a quivered voice. This gave Sora a sign that something was wrong. Sora bent down to look at Mimi's face. The teardrops shined like diamonds falling from her eyes.  
  
Sora immediately sat next to her on the water fountain and placed a hand around her shoulders for comfort. "Oh-oh my. What's wrong, Mimi? Please tell me! Maybe we can figure something out." Mimi shook even more as the sobs grew louder.  
  
"No-Nothing can help it anyway. He'll never like me no matter what." Mimi said in between gasps and sobs. She buried her face in her hands as more tears raced down her face, making her eyes more red and puffy.  
  
"Well, at least tell me about it, you're really scaring me like this, Mimi." Sora asked with concern as she knelt in front of her friend and took her shaking hands away from her face.  
  
"He'll never love me..." Mimi whispered softly.  
  
"Do you mean Matt?" Sora asked as she stared at her best friend. Mimi slowly nodded her head as whimpers came out. She used to always be so cheerful, but ever since she began to bury herself with responsibility, she seemed to fall into pieces. Then, they felt a raindrop and that raindrop slowly developed into a shower. Sora immediately pulled her hood over her head, but Mimi just sat there as the rain soaked her hair, strand by strand. "Come on, Mimi. You're going to get a cold like this." Slowly, Sora gave her a little tug on the arm for her to get up. Emotionlessly, she got back onto her bike and rode the rest of the way.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Back at their apartment  
  
"Go take a shower, Mimi. Staying soaked and getting a cold won't help the situation." Sora said as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas as she dried her hair with a white towel.   
  
"And drying myself and living healthly won't help the situation either." Mimi said in a soft, broken voice. For a second, she sounded like she was frail as porcelain and that she'd vanish any second.  
  
"Please tell me. Why are you doing this to yourself, Mimi? Why? You were never like that. What happened to the girl who always hung a smile on her face? What happened to the girl who can make everyone laugh and light up as soon as she walked into the room? What happened to the girl who depended on herself and herself alone? I used to be so jealous of you, Mimi. You had it all. The looks, the voice, the fame, the popularity, the knowledge, the wisdom, the responsibility, everything! But look at you now! You're nothing but a lazy, helpless little girl! Change back, Mimi." Sora yelled as she too began to break down into tears. She couldn't stand watching her friend warp into a pile of shattered glass when she can become the most beautiful glass ornament of all. She knew she always had it in her.  
  
"That part of me is dead, Sora! In fact it never even existed! I forced myself to be all that. That's not me! That's the character I play so no one will know me! Remember that cowardly ditz from the digiworld, that's me! And no one liked me much then, did they? I wanted people to like me! I wanted Matt to like me! But that didn't happen, did it? Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you want it to, Sora! You have to grow up and face reality! You'll never know how it's like! You've always been so lucky! You don't know what it's like to look in the mirror and hate the person you see!" Mimi screamed back. She broke down on the floor on her hands and knees as she lightly rested her head on the smooth, cold wooden floor.   
  
"No one said you were a cowardly ditz and for your information, we liked you! We liked you a lot! And whatever you may think, Mimi. The truth is we're your friends and we don't care how you're like! And I do know how it's like! I was a tomboy! Do you think that I thought Tai would like that? Well, if you did you were wrong! I tried so hard to change myself but then it blew right back up in my face! Trust me, it's much better being yourself. I should know!" Sora's voice broke as she leaned against the wall. Her back slid down as she finally slid to a sitting position. She placed her head down as the tears came rushing down. She hasn't cried in a while and she never thought it would be Mimi who'd make her cry.  
  
Mimi just cried. She didn't know what to say anymore. "Everyone like the way I am now. And I feel important. But no matter how hard I try, Matt will never like me. I've tried ever since we were in the digiworld. We're fifteen now, Sora. After years of trying, he still looks at me as a stranger. Do you know how much it hurts? At least Tai sees you as a really good friend. But he's still blocking me away. Every time he says something cold, it's like he stabbed me in the heart with an ice sword." Mimi whispered softly. She's never told anyone this, but she's been saying all this to herself mentally.  
  
Sora walked over to where Mimi is. She hugged Mimi in her arms and Mimi placed her forehead on her shoulder as they cried together. "Well, you'll find a way with Matt. I'm sure of it. I mean, I found a way with Tai and you know how hard it is to reach to a guy as psycho as him." Sora joked. Thank God it worked because the tension was killing them both. Finally, Mimi smiled and began giggling. Sora let out a soft sigh of relief and joined in the laughter.   
  
*@----}----{----@* Later that night in their room.  
  
Mimi stared at the almost round moon from her window, her only source of light in the dark room during this hour. They both laid awake in their beds as they thought about their previous conversation. (AN: They have to regular size beds in their room.)   
  
"Sora?" Mimi said softly, not taking her eyes off the moon.  
  
"Yea?" Sora replied as she turned towards Mimi.  
  
"I think I'm going to let it go. I'm just going to let it go and let everything go with the flow..." She whispered. In the pale moonlight, you could see one shining teardrop run slowly down her smooth, round cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Romance in the Fright 2

Romance in the Fright Pt. 2  
  
Minutes after Mimi and Sora closed their heavy eyelids, a strange sound was heard outside the apartment. The sound became louder and louder as Mimi began to stir in her bed. Her eyes shot open as she heard a big bang on the large, glass window. She saw a flash a black. It had wings and large, ice blue eyes. She screamed from the top of her lungs as the creature stared wide-eyed at her.   
  
Sora sat up, alarmed from the ear piercing scream. She looked over at Mimi and then at the window. She got out of her bed and put an arm around the frightened Mimi. "Don't worry, Mimi. It's just a bat. You know that some of them live around here."  
  
But Mimi didn't seem to have heard a thing Sora said. She just stared into the bat's eyes. She seemed mesmerized. Finally, Sora got up and began banging on the window, trying to get the bat to go away. It flew away and Mimi seemed to have came back to reality. "Wow, a bat two days before Friday the 13th, that can't be good." Sora whispered.  
  
Mimi just sat there, shaking as shock possessed her whole body. 'Something is going to happen.' She thought to herself. She stayed awake the rest of the night as she stared out the window.  
  
On the street where Mimi and Sora's apartment is, a tall man with a dark robe looked up at Mimi's window. He smirked as his blue eyes shined out brighter than ever. "You're mine, Tachikawa." He whispered in a deep voice as he slowly turned and walked away.  
  
*@----}----{----@* The next day in school  
  
The voices of the chorus filled the room as the instructor tapped his foot to the beat. The music ended as the instructor cut them off. "Class over." He announced as the students rushed out of the room like an angry mob. Then, he looked up from his papers. "Mimi, can you come over here for a second?" he requested.  
  
Mimi walked over with her books in her arms and stood still. "Yes?"  
  
"Mimi... you're a little flat today. Is everything ok? I mean, you're the president of the chorus department. If that's too much for you, I understand and I can just get the vice president to substitute for now." He said as he looked up to Mimi from his chair.  
  
"Oh, that's all right. I just have an itching throat today, that's all. Thank you for your concern though. Oh, I have to get to my next class or I'll be late. Bye!" Mimi said as she speed walked out the door, her face was a bright red.  
  
As Mimi rushed back to her homeroom, she past by Matt's locker. She was just about to say hi when something inside her held her back. 'You have to forget about the past, Mimi. If he doesn't like you, you can't change that. Now look farther. I'm sure there'll be tons of guys who'd want to go out with you!'   
  
As Mimi thought to herself, she looked down. Suddenly, someone bumped into her and she began to fall backwards. But before she reached the ground, she felt a strong arm slipping below right under her back. The arm caught her just in time. She opened her eyes and realized that she was staring straight into Damion's icy blue eyes. They seem more and more familiar but she ignored it. "Thank you so much, Damion." She said as she bent over to pick up her books. Damion crouched down and helped her pick up half of it. He handed it to her and they began to walk down the hall with Damion's hand around her shoulder. She was going to shrug it off, but then she held back.  
  
From a few lockers back, Matt watched the two of them. Talking and laughing with each other. 'That should be me.' he thought jealously. Then he shook his head. 'It's all my fault anyway. I guess I shouldn't even bother to ask her to the dance since she seem like she's more interested to go out with that Damion guy.' He sighed as he slammed his locker shut. The loud noise blended with the rest of the commotion from the hallway. He brushed by Mimi as he walked back to his homeroom.  
  
Mimi felt a sudden rush of guilt for a second. She felt guilty for walking in another guy's arms while Matt walked alone as always. She looked down as a dull and sad expression crossed her face. 'I'm sorry, Matt.'  
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard Damion mention the word dance. They were partners on the decoration committee so she thought that it was something serious. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, it's just... sort of loud here." She said, trying to make an excuse.  
  
He bent down until his face is really close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. She felt a sudden chill down her back. "I said, would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" he whispered in a mysterious voice.  
  
'Oh my God! What am I going to do? Should I say yes or no. If I say yes then I'd feel bad because I wouldn't be going with Matt. But if I say no, I'll also feel bad because I'll hurt his feelings. What should I do?' "Uh..." She said, trying to buy time. 'What are you thinking, Mimi? Don't ever think like that ever again! You and Matt don't stand a chance!' "...sure." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "I-I'd be delighted to."   
  
Damion immediately lit up and smiled a smile which can make any girl on Earth weak at their knees, but not Mimi. She was too in love, but not with him. "Great, I'll pick you up early so we can finish all the calculations before the dance starts."   
  
"Um... Great. Well, I have to get to class, bye." She said with a sigh as she shrugged him off and began to walk towards toward her homeroom. She gripped onto her books tightly as if they're going to fall any second. 'Great, I'm going to the Friday the 13th dance with a guy who gives me the creeps. Perfect.' She thought to herself as she took her regular seat and sighed as she placed her forehead flat on the cold desktop.  
  
*@----}----{----@* later on, out in the soccer field.  
  
"What am I going to do, Tai? I mean, that creep is taking Mimi to the dance!" Matt said, frustrated. He made sure no one heard him.  
  
"It's your own fault, Matt. I mean, you should've asked her in the first place. Oh yea, I forgot. She doesn't even think that you like her as a friend! I don't know why you keep pushing her away if you like her so much. I mean, if I pushed Sora away, we wouldn't be having such a good time right now." Tai said as he played with the soccer ball with his ankles.  
  
"Gee, thanks for rubbing it in. You're a real friend." Matt muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome." Tai said with an innocent smile, but all he got for return was a death glare. "Well, it's true. If you don't keep pushing her away, maybe then you'd have a better chance of going out with her!" He said a little too loud.  
  
"Why don't you say it louder so the whole place can hear you?!" Matt said sarcastically. He was getting really irritated by Tai's "immature" attitude about this problem. But he really feel better after telling someone. "Well, it's not like I want to push her away. It's just that... it's just that I don't know if she likes me or not. And I keep thinking that I might make a fool out of myself if I expressed my feelings too openly. Also, I really don't want to get hurt if I fall too deep..." He said softly, but straight from his heart. He looked down at his hands as he sat alone on the bench. Any second now, their coach is going to have them back on the field.  
  
Tai walked over to his troubled friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked him straight in the eye and began his speech. "Matt buddy ol' pal. That's a chance you'll have to take or you'll never fall in love. I mean, it's not every decade you find a girl you like that much. Trust me, that's why I didn't hesitate for a second to ask Sora out." Matt smiled at his old friend for such a valuable advice.  
  
Just then, the warmth was broken by a loud whistle. They both shivered as the high pitched sound pounded on their ears. Their coach signaled them to hurry over. "Come on, Ishida, Kamiya. My grandmother can beat you in a race at that pace!" Immediately, Matt and Tai began to run over to their coach as they snickered along the way.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Cheerleaders...  
  
"What am I doing here?" Sora asked herself as she complained for the ten millionth time. She flung one of her pompoms over her shoulder and she held the other one as she placed her hand on her waist. She was dressed in an impossibly short skirt with green plaids just like her school uniform.   
  
"It's not that bad, Sora. Now just listen and watch what we do and say." Mimi said as she stepped up on the wooden bench where they usually sat during rests. "All right everybody! I have an announcement to make! Since Sherrie had to move, I found a new person to take her spot. She's tough, she's athletic, she's talented, and she's Sora Takenouchi!" She said loudly as she dragged Sora onto the bench. Everyone applauded and she bowed her head ever so slightly.  
  
"Welcome to the group, Sora." Abby said as she walked up to Sora. She had impossibly skinny legs and Sora wondered how they could support her whole body weight.   
  
"Thanks, nice to meet you." Sora said, smiling. During the practice, they all greeted her with respect and they immediately became great friends. Sora used to think that they're all a bunch of snobs other than Mimi who just drool over the guys on the sports team all day. But obviously, she was wrong.  
  
After practicing for about half an hour and Sora got the hang of the whole cheerleading thing, Mimi called everyone out for a break. They sat down on the bench alone as the other girls went to gossip about one guy or another.  
  
"So... I heard you're going to the dance with our school's newest member of the most popular guys, Damion. Why, Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Wow, news does spread fast." Mimi said, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Yea, good that you've noticed. Especially when the news is about the head cheerleader and practically the crush subject of more than half the female population in the school! Now tell me why, Mimi. I want to know!" Sora said. She sounded very urgent. She just didn't want her best friend to make a bad choice which she'll regret for life.  
  
"Why? What do you mean why, Sora? Just because he's one of the hottest and most popular guys in the school." Mimi said, trying to sound excited. But her voice betrayed her.  
  
"You don't have to act around me, Mimi. I know that Matt's the only guy for you and-" Sora began, but she was cut off by Mimi's abrupt emotions.  
  
"Look, Sora. That's over now. I'm going to get a fresh start and I'm not going to waste my time like this anymore. This is going to be a whole new me. And Damion happens to be the first guy in my whole new life!" Mimi said loudly, but not loudly enough for anyone else to hear. She stood up and began to walk away, her face bright red with annoyance.   
  
'How could you blow up on Sora like that, Mimi? She was just trying to help you...' Mimi thought sadly to herself as she sat down on one of the benches in the girls' locker room where she can get some privacy. She laid down as her long, glossy hair fell over the edge of the slim bench. She sighed as she felt a rush of tears come rushing into her eyes, practically burning them. 'This is wrong. My whole life is wrong!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Romance in the Fright 3

AN: Oh yea, I forgot to mention. Mimi's fifteen, Sora, Tai and Matt are about sixteen or seventeen and all of them other than Mimi can drive. Look, I changed the law, ok? Okay. I sort of distorted the age thing a little, but that's okay, it's a fic! Enjoy the rest!  
  
Romance in the Fright Pt. 3  
  
*@----}----{----@* the dance!  
  
Mimi, Damion, Sora, and Tai made quite an entrance as they walked in the door to the decorated cafeteria. Well, it's not that unexpected since they're practically the two most famous couples in the whole high school. Mimi and Damion has been back here before, but when they saw that everything was in place, they decided to get a bite to eat before going to the dance. Then on the way back, they met up with Sora and Tai.  
  
"I just love your outfits, Mimi. I mean, it's so obvious that you're the beautiful princess from a fairy tale and Damion's going to come and rescue you. It is adorable!" Sheena, a cheerleader practically squealed. Damion was talking to his guy friends as she talked to her own friends.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry, but you guys have no imagination what-so-ever." Mimi commented as she looked at Sora and Tai. Tai was wearing his soccer jersey and Sora was wearing her cheerleading outfit.  
  
"Thank you, Mimi, for you compliment. Now be quiet, Matt's band is going to perform." Sora said as Matt stepped on the stage.  
  
First, the band said their hello's and by then the girl fans are already screaming from the top of her lungs. 'That's why I don't have a chance with him at all.' Mimi thought sadly. As soon as Matt's fingers touched the guitar, the crowd went silent. He began playing and singing a slow, dreary song as everyone paired up with their dates and slowly danced. Even Sora and Tai. Mimi seemed to have held back as she danced with Damion. Then suddenly, the song's beat changed into a much faster tempo. Everyone began a different dance.  
  
There was a tiny gleam of sadness in Matt's eyes as he saw Mimi and Damion dancing together. They had each other down there, dancing and laughing together. But he was all alone up on the stage in the spotlight. If only he could get up the courage and go down there and take her in his arms.   
  
Mimi laughed every time she twirled as Damion loosened his hold on her hand. But every time she felt as if she'd fling off, he'd give a gentle tug at her hand and she'd come twirling back into his arms. She was trying to have the best time she could. On the outside, she was having the time of her life. But in the inside, everything seemed to be tearing her apart. Especially Matt's voice as he sang the up-beat song. Every word hung in the air as she became dizzy from all the twirling.   
  
The song finally ended and Damion took Mimi to sit down on a bench at the side of the room. They were both really light-headed and tired. Matt's band got off the stage and the DJ went back on the stage. Before any of the girls could get to them, they rushed off into the boy's bathroom.  
  
"Yo, is something wrong, man?" the keyboard player, Ted asked Matt. Matt just sighed as he leaned against the cool tile wall. Then he shook his head.   
  
"I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." He said drearily as he stepped out of the restroom.  
  
When he got outside, he was just in time to see Mimi and Damion step into a black sports car. 'I wonder where they're going. The dance isn't even near it's end. Hm... There must be something odd going on.' Then he looked into Mimi's eyes. They held no emotion. 'Something is definitely wrong. I've got to tell the others!' Without second thought he ran back to the crowded room.  
  
It was practically an impossible task to find anyone. He started looking for Tai and Sora, but he couldn't believe how many couples were dressed as a soccer player and a cheerleader. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he turned around. 'Not another fan...'  
  
To his surprise, he found T.K. and Kari standing there. They were dressed as a warlock and a witch. Their outfits matched perfectly with the dark velvet on top and the yellow stars and moons in the black background underneath. They both held a shepherd like staff as they congratulated Matt on his performance. 'They must have gotten away by now. I have to do something!' Matt's head felt as if it was going to explode. He could barely think straight.   
  
"Uh... something bad happened and find the others as quickly as possible. You have your cell phone, right?" Matt asked quickly as T.K. nodded. A serious look feel upon T.K.'s face. He's never seen Matt panick so much, not since the digiworld anyway. "Well, I'll keep in contact with you guys by that. Just get in Tai's van after you guys find them and then I'll keep in contact with you and tell you where to go. I have to go now! Just do exactly what I said!" Matt quickly said as he jet out the door.  
  
"Come on, Kari, let's go find the others. You heard him." T.K. said in a serious tone as Kari nodded. They quickly rushed into the crowd and began the dreadful search for their friends.  
  
Matt's never ran as fast as this before. The wind slapped him in the face as if to make him surrender. 'Hang on, Mimi. I'll save you. Just hang on as long as you can.'  
  
He got into his blue convertible as he tore through the empty road. He knew he was way over the speed limit but he didn't care. Nothing cared more than Mimi's safety at that moment. He's wasted way too much time to be afraid of rejection anymore.  
  
Finally, in a distance he saw his target, the same black sports car with the same license plate. He kept a safe distance so they won't be able to tell that they're being followed.   
  
After about another ten minutes of driving, Damion pulled up driveway to an old, rundown factory. It's been abandoned for years now and no one seldom go there. Matt remembered how as a kid, him and Tai would come here and spook each other. He'd smile back at the memory now if he didn't know that Mimi was in danger.   
  
A several minutes after he saw the flashy couple walk inside the factory, he followed them in himself. He had to admit that it was a foolish move, but he had no choice.  
  
The darkness of the entire building offered him protection with his black outfit. He hid behind old, rusty, metal bars as he searched the place. He made sure that he didn't make the slightest noise.   
  
He finally saw them. Mimi was just standing there with her arms down her side as she stared blankly at nothing at all. From the darkness came a chuckle that could have easily rattle your bones. The cold voice seemed so familiar and clear, he'd recognize it anywhere. From the shadows, Damion stepped out.  
  
He was much paler than usual. He had a black velvet like cape much like Myotismon's. He wore a jet black tuxedo like suit except the only color other than black on him was red. 'Never thought he was a goth.' Matt thought to himself. But he frowned when Damion smiled.  
  
Fangs so sharp that could tear off flesh and crush bones with one snap. He began to approach Mimi as he paced the small area. He began to walk in small circles around her, not letting her out of his cold eyes. As he got closer, he began whispering in her ear. "Don't fight it, Mimi. It'd only cause you more pain. It's much more comfortable this way. You won't feel a thing."  
  
Right then, Matt knew exactly what Damion had planned for Mimi. Now the problem is, how can he fix the problem? He knew that he couldn't just barge in, it'd be sure for him to lose. After all, the guy's a vamp. He had to hold back, as hard and painful as it is, he had to hold back...  
  
He plans were ruined when suddenly, his cell phone rang. Abruptly, Damion turned his head towards Matt's direction. He smiled pure evily as he began to walk towards him. Matt opened the phone wishing that it was one of the crew. He needed help and he need it now!  
  
"Tai? T.K.? Somebody?" Matt practically screamed out. With each step Damion took, he knew that he was closer to death every second.   
  
"Yo, Matt. It's me." A familiar voice said on the other side. Matt knew for sure that it's Tai. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.   
  
"We're all here, Matt. I connected the cell and used it as a speaker phone." Izzy explained.  
  
"So what's up and where are you?" T.K. asked impatiently. He had a terrible feeling.  
  
But before Matt could say anything, Daimon stood right in front of him. Speechless, he found himself beginning to weaken. 'You have to stand strong, Matt. For Mimi and for yourself. Think, Matt think. You've got to think about what you have to do.'   
  
Right before Daimon threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot, Matt managed to scream to it. "I SURE SCARED YA, DIDN'T I, TAI?" But after that, all connections to the outside were lost. He was trapped alone with Mimi, who is obviously in a trance, and a deadly vampire.  



	4. Romance in the Fright 4

  
  
  
*@----}----{----@*Tai's van  
  
They all sat staring at the phone and each other, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked.  
  
"Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Sora said, surprised.  
  
"Matt wouldn't joke like this, but what does he mean. There's got to be some kind of message. What do you think, Tai?" T.K. commented.   
  
"That's true. The message was addressed to you." Izzy agreed.  
  
"I absolutely agree!" Yolei said loudly and a little too enthusiastic.   
  
Tai's just sat in silence with as he tried to figure out the secret message. All eyes are on him now. And he knew that Matt and Mimi's safety depended on him.   
  
'Matt takes everything so seriously. I'm sure he wouldn't just do that, but what does he mean?' Suddenly, he gasped out loud. "Everyone get in a seat! We have to hurry!" Tai practically shouted as he jumped into the driver's seat. Everyone followed his orders but were still confused.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Old factory  
  
"So I guess we have company." Damion whispered fiercely. Matt stood up to run, but his weak knees failed him. Damion has grown much taller after he turned back to his original form. He had Matt cornered as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"What have you done with Mimi?" Matt asked as he tried his best to hide the quiver in his voice.   
  
"Every vampire needs to feed, Matt. And I think I have dessert now." Damion said as his eyes began to glow. "I really admire your courage to follow us. But sadly, that courage was used falsely and now the one who possesses this courage must pay for his curiosity." His voice raised as he began to lung towards him in full speed.   
  
Matt's feet reacted quickly enough as he leaped quickly out of the way. He ran straight towards Mimi and held her hand when he finally reached her. A few pieces of her hair has fallen out of place as she just stared straight. "Wake up, Mimi!" Matt said as he began to shake her.  
  
"Don't even try, it's no use. She's under my trance. Only I can release the spell." Damion said with a smile as he sat down, leaning against the wall and healing his wound. "I'll give the two of you forty seconds before you meet your ends. I'm pretty generous for a vamp."   
  
Matt stopped glaring at Damion and decided not to waste time. Tears fell out against his will. "I guess this is it, huh? I'm sorry if I made you feel bad before. But I guess it's no use to tell you now since you can't hear me. But before we leave, I just want to make one of my wishes come true." Slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The tears from his cheeks stained her face also. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He managed to gasp out as he practically choked on his tears.   
  
Slowly, yet hesitantly, Mimi's fingers twitched a little. Then, her arms slowly reached for his back. At the movement of her arm, Matt quickly pulled away so he could see her face. Her eyes were flickering as the love in her eyes disappear and reappear. "You can fight it, Mimi. I have faith in you!" Matt encouraged her loudly. Damion just watched with his jaw hung open.  
  
"M-Matt?" Mimi said with a final blink. "Where in the world am I?!" She asked as her eyes scanned the area. They fell on Damion. "W-What's happening?" She asked in a quivered voice as she held on to Matt's arms even tighter. The sight of Damion's teeth was completely morbid.  
  
Damion stood up and began to walk towards them as his evil grin still hung on his face. "See, Matt? That didn't do any good. Now not only do both of you have to die, Mimi has to die, frightened. But that doesn't concern me. Either way you'll both become my dinner."  
  
"Who gave you permission to kill them?" A voice shouted out as a piece of scrap metal hit Damion on the back of his head. Damion gave a soft growl as he turned around with his glowing eyes.  
  
"Tai!" Matt shouted as he saw his friends in the background. He still held Mimi safely in his arms, not allowing any harm to get to her.  
  
"In the flesh!" Tai said as he picked up a sharper metal rod. "Well, I don't have a wooden stake, but hopefully this will work." He muttered under his breath. Without another minute of delay, he throw the rod like a spear straight towards Damion. Tai closed his eyes, not willing to look at the results.  
  
Damion took a step to the calmly and the rod went right by him. The next thing Tai heard was a blood curdling scream. "Who did I hit, Sora?" He asked without looking towards them.  
  
"You hit Matt in the arm!" She shouted at him. When Tai finally looked up, he saw Matt with his back towards them as he used his body to shield Mimi. Thank God the arm only cut his arm or it would have straight through his head.   
  
"Foolish humans!" Damion yelled with rage. At a swing of his arm, Tai went flying against the wall by an invisible force. Tai grunted as he landed on the hard, cold floor. "Now to finish you off-" Damion began. But he suddenly stopped when a strike of pain went through his entire body. He slowly looked down and screamed when he saw part of the metal rod through his heart.  
  
"No, we finished you off." Mimi said proudly as the vampire slowly began to dissolve into a pile of dust which was quickly blown away by a sudden gust of wind.  
  
Everyone cheered as they ran over to Mimi and Matt. "Whatever you do, Tai. Don't become a football player or a track member, a girl just threw a rod better than you." Cody commented as Tai turned red and everyone laughed.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Cody, if you still want to live to see YOUR sixteenth birthday." Tai threatened as Cody stepped back.   
  
"But how did you know, Tai?" Kari asked. "How come you figured it out when no one else can. Now that's something you don't see everyday."  
  
Tai glared at his sister as she stifled a giggle. "Well, Matt and I used to come here and play when we were really little and we used to take turns scaring the heck out of each other. And every time he scares me, he'd say that annoying phrase. It's actually a part of my childhood which I try to block."  
  
"Yea, cause everytime I scare you, you'd scream like a girl." Matt joked as Tai turned brighter than an apple. Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
Mimi forced a smile as everyone congratulated her and complimented her. Finally, Matt stood up and held her hand. Everyone fell silent as she stared at their joined hands. Matt looked deeply into her eyes. "Mimi, would I have the honor as to having you as a girlfriend?"   
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: You guys just hate me for this cliffhanger, don't you? That to be continued phrase was just put there to annoy my friend, DarkStarGrl. *grins in an evil way* I usually don't do that. And the fact that I'm practically bored out of my mind! Well, I hate to put all of you put the torture too, but I have to do it! Sorry! Just bear with me though.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Romance in the Fright 5

AN: This is my first P.O.V. story I've written in a while.   
  
Romance in the Fright Pt. 5 (final)  
  
*@----}----{----@* Mimi's P.O.V.  
  
I just stood there. I didn't know what to do or say. I mean, this is all such a big shock. He, Yamato Ishida, just asked me out. The boy of my dreams for years. Everyone's eyes were on me. Sora smiled at me, expecting me to reply positively. But how can I? I made a vow to myself that I'd never ever fancy him again. And now just because he asked me out, I should throw myself in his arms and just ride away in his horse to the beautiful castle?  
  
"I-I" I stuttered out. I really don't know what to do. This guy has caused me indescribable pain for years! How can anyone guarantee that he won't do it again.? Tears began to spill out of my eyes as I covered my shaking jaw. What am I supposed to do? Someone just give me a sign?   
  
My head began to feel like it was spinning. They all just stared at me, waiting for my answer. But what am I going to do if I don't have an answer. I felt like a little lost lamb, not knowing where to go. Without second thought, I just turned and ran. (AN: Sorry, I'm just kind of getting sick of those sappy stories when they just say they love each other and they go home happy. I like a little obstacle once in a while.)  
  
I ran as fast as I could, not even knowing where I was going as I wiped the teardrops building up in my eyes. Every now and then I'd let out a whimper. Then, I heard a set of rapid footsteps. I had to run faster, but it feels like there's no escape...  
  
My princess dress is not helping me at all. I have to lift the front up in order not to trip. I don't think I've ever ran this fast before. Thank God that cheerleading kept me in shape. I pushed open a pair of heavy iron doors and found myself in the parking lot. I found Damion's car and I quickly ran towards it.  
  
The panting and footsteps grew louder and stronger when finally, I felt a tug on my wrist. Then, I felt a strong hand wrap around my thin wrist. I was spun around and two strong arms wrapped tightly around me. When I spun around, I found myself staring into those familiar, warm blue eyes again. I felt like I was going to melt.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Matt's P.O.V.  
  
It hurt me so much to see Mimi like this. Her usually cheerful face replaced with tear-stained cheeks. I could feel her warmth as I held her closer. "I-I'm sorry." I let go hesitantly as I realized what I was doing. She silently stepped back and looked down on the floor. "Well, at least please give me an answer." I asked curiously. I hate hanging over the edge like this.  
  
"I... I don't know. I really don't know." She whispered weakly as he knees seemed to have given in and she fell into a kneeling position. I kneeled also on one foot so we can be closer to eye level. Slowly, I took her small, cold hands and wrapped them in mine as she slowly looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. But all I have to say is that I've loved you since we met at the digital world. I remember that I was always so protective of you because I thought I saw you as a little sister. But slowly I began to realize that I saw you as more than that, much more. But I didn't know how I could show it. And even more, I was afraid that you didn't like me that way and all I'd end up with is a disappointment. I thought that if I drift away from you then my affections would slowly fade away. But that stupid idea didn't work." I confessed as I stared deeply into her warm brown eyes to prove that I was telling the truth.  
  
Suddenly, Mimi's whole body tensed and he struggled to release my grip. She abruptly stood up with anger. "Yes, you've cause me pain. In fact, you've caused me a lot of pain. All these years I just kept all this pain bottled up inside me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up from my dreams! I realized that things aren't what I wanted them to be like, they weren't what I dreamt! That was when I vowed that I have to let go of all this pain. I vowed that I would never let anyone hurt me like that again! I've began my new life, Matt, and you're not in it!" She yelled compassionately. I've never seen her like this, so angry.  
  
She seemed to have just realized her outburst and began to lower her tone of voice again. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that... well. I'm... I'm afraid." Mimi said followed by a sigh.  
  
"It's all right. But just please tell me what you're afraid of so I might be able to overcome the fear. Please. I want to do anything I can." I muttered softly yet strongly.   
  
"I... I just don't want to hurt again. I've had my share of emotional pain. I don't want anymore." Mimi said as her eyes became teary again.  
  
I hugged her close as if to provide emotional support. "Well, Mimi. If you say yes. I won't be able to guarantee how it'll turn out or if either of us would get hurt. But I can guarantee you that it will be great while it lasts. To tell you the truth, sometimes I'm afraid too. Afraid that the pain would be too much if I fall too deep and just crash. But I guess none of us know any of that, which is part of the magic." I must've sounded pretty persuasive because she looked up into my eyes and smiled at me, something she hasn't done in a long time.  
  
"Thank you, Matt. I feel much better now." She whispered softly.  
  
"Well then, can I have an answer. I don't care what it is, I just need to know." I asked impatiently. But these are things that are impossible to be patient about.  
  
"Hm... Let me think. No." She said. I felt my whole spirit sink. But then a mischievious smile spread across her face as she said, "Got you there for a second, didn't I?" I felt my spirit lift again and I wanted to shout to the whole world that Mimi's my girlfriend. But all I did was lean forward and kissed her on the forehead as she giggled. "Matt?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I muttered.  
  
"You DO realize that we're in a parking lot of an old, shut down factory." She commented as we both broke out into laughter.  
  
"I say we get out of this dump." I said.  
  
She seemed to have thought for a while. "I agree." She nodded her head. Then, I picked her up and she screamed in excitement. I began to twirl us around and around as she placed her arms around my neck. Finally, I began to jet full speed towards my car. I felt like I was in my own fantasy.  
  
*@----}----{----@* After the dance, Sora's P.O.V.  
  
Everything went great! After the dance, we all stayed after to clean up. And of course, Tai complained. So what else is new? We all got back to the dance early enough so we didn't miss the end. We enjoyed it as much as we can and news of Matt and Mimi spread like thin air. Damion was old history. Seeing how they both are, no one dare to ask what happened to him.  
  
"Do you want to get a ride with me, Mimi? Or do you want to bike with Sora?" Matt offered.  
  
Mimi thought for a while, but then she smiled at me and answered, "I think I'll bike with Sora."  
  
After we got back, we took turns for the shower. We laid in our backs as we both stared out the window. "Thank you." I heard Mimi whisper.   
  
"You're welcome." I whispered back. And all was silent again. I know that tonight will be the first in weeks that we'll have good dreams. Slowly, my eyelids became heavier and heavier and finally, they fluttered shut. The last thing I saw was a once very troubled best friend of mine sleeping peacefully, something I haven't seen in a while.   



End file.
